1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector lock device and more specifically to a device for locking and unlocking a pair of mated connector housings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various locking devices for securing two electrical connectors together are known. However, an easy connection and an easy disconnection are required for the locking devices, while maintaining a secure connection. An example of prior-art connector lock devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,145, issued June 9, 1981 for "CONNECTOR LOCK RELEASE", this patent being hereby incorporated by reference.
In the above-mentioned prior-art connector lock device, since the effective length of the locking lever (based upon a handspike) is relatively short, a relatively great depression force is required to release the engagement between two male and female connector housings. On the other hand, when the effective length thereof is increased, there exists another problem in that the size of the lock device inevitably increases. Further, there exists another problem in that a lock release force is concentrated at a top of a mating protrusion portion of the device and therefore it is necessary to reinforce the top of the mating protrusion portion thereof.
The arrangement of the prior-art connector lock device will be described in further detail hereinafter with reference to the attached drawings under DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENT.